


Belle Áme

by SuperTeenLock_1723



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but his parents still died), Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Wolf - Freeform, But he's Derek's idiot, Daycare Worker Stiles, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Emotionally Manipulative Kate, Especially Derek's, Eventual Smut, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Dad Noah, Hale House Fire Never Happened, Idiots in Love, Kate's a Bitch, M/M, More like human incubator, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not that he'd ever admit it, OFC - Freeform, Omega Stiles, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Puppy Piles, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single dad Derek, Slow Burn, Sourwolf Derek, Stiles is good with kids, Stiles isn't, Sweet Stiles, Tags Are Hard, Teddy Bear Derek, Virgin Stiles, What's new, White Wolf - Freeform, derek deserves love, mom kate, non graphic labor, past emotional abuse, so it's okay, stiles is kind of an idiot, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenLock_1723/pseuds/SuperTeenLock_1723
Summary: Derek Hale doesn't 'do' relationships. Not since Kate, and definitely not since Rosalind, his daughter. Not that he has much time anyway, in between work and being a single father. Plus, Rosy doesn't even like people. Like father, like daughter. Well, until they meet Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Belle Áme

**Author's Note:**

> Made my very own cover art for the first time! Disclaimer: All I really did was throw pictures I liked together in a way that fit, none of the singular pictures are mine.  
> https://superwolflock1723.tumblr.com/post/621487114552524800/working-on-a-new-story-for-ao3
> 
> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own. Feel free to kindly point them out in comments.

> _"In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Derek got out of bed with a scowl, sensitive ears being filled with the sound of his crying daughter. Was crying even a strong enough word? No, more like wailing.
> 
> "I hear you, Rose," He murmured, rubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt at ridding himself from the sleep still fogging his mind. 
> 
> Derek Hale was  _ not  _ a morning person. And, shit, was it even morning? It was definitely too dark to be considered morning. 
> 
> He sleepily made his way over to Rosy's crib, cooing at her as he picked up his baby girl, his little bundle of joy. 
> 
> She slowly quieted down as he rocked her, little fists balling up his shirt to prevent him from leaving as she whimpered into his shoulder.
> 
> "I know, baby, it's okay," He whispered, his own eyes drooping as he shushed her back to sleep. 
> 
> Fuck, who thought parenting was a good idea? Definitely not him.
> 
> Okay, that's not actually true. But he's  _ tired  _ and just wants to crawl back into bed. 
> 
> Rosy had been sleeping through the night, and it was so freaking blissful, but then they moved, and her sleeping schedule was disrupted as she got used to the new environment. Derek felt like she was an infant all over again.
> 
> Once she had been sleeping for a little over ten minutes, he gently put her back in the crib, tucking her in and going back to bed before promptly passing out.
> 
> Yay to parenthood. 
> 
> ...
> 
> When Derek woke up again, it actually was morning, and this time it was to his alarm, not Rose.
> 
> He let himself lay in bed for a few minutes longer, just enjoying the warmth before he inevitably had to pull himself out of bed.
> 
> Today was his first day working at Hale Enterprises Co. Well, technically not his first. But he used to work at their North Dakota location instead.
> 
> Then Peter offered him the position of CEO in Beacon County, and he decided it was the perfect fresh start he and Rose needed.
> 
> Speaking of Rose, he could hear the slight elevation of her heart rate as she stirred awake, and he was there before she could start to cry.
> 
> "Hi, sweetheart," He greeted, taking her out of the crib. 
> 
> "How's my princess?" He asked with a big smile. She squealed, kicking her legs a little.
> 
> "Buh!" She said excitedly before starting to break out in baby babbles.
> 
> Derek never knew he could hold so much love for one person before she came along to light up his whole world.
> 
> ...
> 
> After a quick breakfast, Derek decided he had to bite the bullet and take Rose to daycare.
> 
> He always told himself that if he ever got to have children, he would  _ not  _ be one of the fathers that couldn't let his children go.
> 
> But, the thing was, Rose didn't like people. At all. 
> 
> Like father like daughter.
> 
> Not only that, but she was absolutely  _ terrified  _ of strangers. And here Derek was, leaving her with a lot of them.
> 
> He felt like a failure as a father. Like he couldn't protect his daughter.
> 
> Rose was babbling all the way down to the car, cuddling with her [deer plushie.](https://www.amazon.com/Bellzi-Deer-Stuffed-Animal-Plush/dp/B07Z46F8VB)
> 
> As seriously as he could muster, Derek would reply with, 'oh really?' and 'i'm listening'. 
> 
> Settling Rose in her car seat secured in the backseat of the Camaro, Derek got her situated before getting into the driver's seat.
> 
> With a heavy heart, he started the car, starting the drive towards the daycare.
> 
> He hoped Rose wouldn't hate him for this.
> 
> More importantly, he hoped he wouldn't hate himself for this.
> 
> ...
> 
> Martin's Ducklings Daycare was a nice looking building, the focal point being the big side yard that had been turned into the dream play area for kids ten and under.
> 
> There were already children playing, two adults outside with them. It helped ease a little of Derek's anxiety. Maybe Rose would have fun.
> 
> Rose, who was still happy and waving her little deer around as Derek took her inside.
> 
> As he approached the receptionist's desk, he could see a doorway straight ahead, and two on his left.
> 
> "Hi, I'm here to check my child in," The brown hair woman operating the desk gave him a big, dimple filled smiled.
> 
> "What's her name?" She asked in a kind voice.
> 
> "Rosalind Hale." The woman typed a few things into the computer before standing up, smile widening.
> 
> "Follow me," She ordered gently, and led him down the hallway, to a big area filled with toy boxes, bookshelves, and activity tables scattered throughout the large room.
> 
> There were a lot more kids in here, and four adults watching over them.
> 
> "This is the children's area, where we always have a minimum of two adults. Rosalind will be safe with us," She promised, taking in his unsure face.
> 
> She handed Derek a manila file with another easy smile.
> 
> "This contains what Rosalind's schedule looks like, and upcoming events that parents can attend."
> 
> Derek nodded, still holding his daughter close.
> 
> "She, um, she's nervous around strangers. And doesn't tend to like people," He warned, gesturing with his head to where Rose was burying her face in his chest. "Just be careful with her," He pleaded, dreading the moment he'd have to put her down.
> 
> "Mr. Hale, I assure you, your daughter's in good hands." 
> 
> Taking a deep, shaky breath, he slowly put his daughter down. 
> 
> "Daddy has to go for a while," He explained gently, "I'll be back later to pick you up, baby," 
> 
> He gave his daughter a long, lingering hug, scenting her for a moment and placing a kiss on her chubby cheek. 
> 
> After adjusting Rose's deer in her hands, Derek stood up, hesitating before starting to walk away.
> 
> His heart definitely broke as he heard Rose's distressed crying, calling out his name as he left her.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, the title is french for Beautiful Soul. It would've been better if I named Rose Belle instead, but I was already attached to Rosalind Talia Hale, what can I say?  
> Anyways, I always love feedback!   
> Come bother me on Tumblr. My name's superwolflock1723


End file.
